


Fooled

by A_Lil_Birdie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Guess you'll be the judge of it, Hurt No Comfort, I mean kinda?, Love Triangle??, M/M, Original Character(s), Unrequited Love, Wedding, but not??, i feel bad for leon, i'm still figuring out how to tag, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lil_Birdie/pseuds/A_Lil_Birdie
Summary: The wind blew gently, making the chimes outside ring softly and the leaves in the trees rustle. Crickets chirped quietly, and the fireflies blinked lazily. The perfect summer night for a wedding.





	Fooled

Leon stared outside the window, the moon and stars shining brightly. ‘The stars in the city don’t shine this bright.’ he thought idly, looking back inside, his eyes the scanning the room. They landed on one of the newlyweds talking excitedly, hands moving dramatically, and voice loudly carrying across the room. The other newlywed stood beside his husband, an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Leon quickly looked away and took a sip from his drink. He glanced to his side and saw the chair that was once empty now seating another male. The other man smiled politely, making Leon nervously smile back.

He hated the idea Felix had of not seating people in specific places and instead of letting them sit where they wanted to when it was first suggested and he hated it now. He’d rather know who was sitting next to him instead of having random people sit next to him. Leon rolled his eyes, he knew that Nickolas didn’t even like half of the people and Felix was just a social butterfly who loved having so many people celebrate their happiest day with them. Even though most of the people didn’t deserve to see him smiling so beautifully or shine so brightly.  


Then again, Leon knew he didn’t deserve to either.  


The mystery man gave him a confused look and Leon realized he just rolled his eyes in front of him. And he wasn’t paying attention to him either.  


He flushed red crawling up his neck, “Sorry. I got distracted while I was thinking.”  


“That’s all right.” the man chuckled, a southern accent coming through, “May I ask about what?”  


“Nothing important. Just one of the newly wed’s choice to not create a seating arrangement and instead of letting us sit wherever we want to. Would have made things easier for some people.”  


“Well, I’m thankful they let us sit where we like, wouldn’t have met you.”  


Leon shot him a bewildered look, “Why? We just met.”  


“Well, something's telling me I’m going to be glad to know you. So what’s your name?” the stranger had a hopeful expression on his face.  


“Leon.”  


Leon looked to the side, his brother looking at him, Felix standing next to him, “The dinner will start now.”  


Leon stood up, “All right then.” He looked at the stranger, “Well, I got to go now. See you around, I guess.”  


“I… yeah. See you around.”  


Leon turned and followed his brother and best friend to the main table.  


“So you made a new friend?” Felix asked.  


Leon hated how that sounded. He knew that Felix was asking him if he got along with whoever that was, but it sounded condescending for some reason. Like ‘You’re finally making other friends besides the ones you grew up with?’ or ‘Wow, I’m so proud that you’re finally making friends!’ He swallowed his frustrations and smiled, “Eh, just met him. Didn’t get to ask his name.”  


“Oh! Well, he’s an old college friend, Matthew. We all call him Matt and he seemed interested.” Felix wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, a mischevious grin already on his face.  


Leon smiled tightly, “Ah, well… I’m not looking for anything right now so-”  
“But you need to get out there! Date! Find love!” Felix waved his arms dramatically.  
“I’m not interested right now, Fe. Work takes up so much time right now and you guys need help with the triplets and I got my plants that I’m sure no one would want to deal with and-”  


“Nononono! None of that! You really need to get out and meet people! Even if it’s not romantically, you really should go out and meet people and party and have fun!”  


Leon sighed, giving in, “Fine. Fine. I’ll see if I can fit it in my schedule.”  


Felix stared at him seriously before deflating, “Fine. I know that’s all I’m going to get out of you right now.”  


They continued on walking for a few moments in silence before the reached a long rectangular table. Nickolas picked up a mic from the table and handed it to Leon, “Ready for your big speech Best Man?”  


“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Leon gave his brother a loose grin and turned on the mic. He checked to make sure it worked and spoke.  


“Hello everyone! I ask that you all sit at a table because dinner is going to start soon.”  


The crowd cheered before starting on their way to tables. Leon spotted Matthew, still sitting where he left him. Once everyone was seated and the servers gave everyone a drink, Leon began.  


"All right, all right! Let's give it up to the grooms!" Leon grinned brightly, putting his glass in the air.  


The wedding guests cheer, putting their own glasses in the air.  


"These two wonderful men mean the world to me and it brings me so much happiness to see these two idiots finally married after years of pining after each other." Leon joked, "I would also like to thank you guys for getting married not just so I didn’t have to continue seeing you two helplessly pinning after each other but because I am fifty dollars richer and getting free lunch."  


"How did you two buffons get together?" a female voice yells, obviously the person who lost the bet.  


Leon snickers before clearing his throat, "Anyways, you two deserve the world and I'm glad two major parts of mine are finally together." He lowers his glass and takes a drink.  


Everybody cheers and does the same.  


Leon sits down and looks over at the grooms. Felix was smiling widely at him and Nickolas only nodded in his direction.  


Leon gave them a smile, softer than the one he'd been wearing throughout the whole night, "I'm happy for you both."  


Nickolas rolled his eyes but a small smile showed through his act, "It's not like you've been saying that since we announced that we were engaged.”  


Felix snorted and jokingly slapped Nickolas' arm, "Nicky! You don't have to be so mean; he’s just trying to let you know how happy he is!"  


"Okay! Okay! Thanks, Le. You've always been so supportive of our relationship and it's because of you that I finally got the nerve to ask him out. And propose."  


"It's nothing! Besides, I'm fifty dollars and a free lunch richer. Thank you very much." Leon grins, “Besides, knowing that you two are happy is enough thanks for me.”  


"Just because the joke landed that first time doesn't mean it's going to land every time." Nickolas deadpanned.  


"You missed the entire last part!!" Leon whined, "You really landed the jackpot, Felix. An emotionally constipated man who doesn’t get sentimental. And doesn’t make jokes! 

Think of how many dad jokes the kids are going to miss!"  


"I think the triplets are going to be very thankful for that." Felix chuckled, looking at the five-year-olds sitting with the other children.  


"I suppose so… though I guess I have to fill the role and tell dad jokes in his place!" Leon stood up, laughing, "I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a few."  


He walked away and headed to a hall, trying to remember where it was located. He really should have listened when they told him where it was.  


"You really think you got everybody fooled, don't you?"  


Leon froze, recognizing the voice. "Annie? What are you talking about?"  


"But not me," The oldest of the Wolfe siblings gave her younger brother a pitying look, "I’ve known you for way too long and no matter how hard you try to deny it-"  


"What are you talking about? Deny what?"  


"Your feelings for Felix.  


Ice filled Leon's veins and based on the smirk Annie gave, she saw the way he stiffened. That didn’t stop him from still trying to play it off.  


“What are you talking about? I’m sure everybody knows how I feel about Felix. We’ve grown up together like brothers. I love him like a brother.”  


“Cut the bullshit, Le. I can tell you care about him as much as he cares about you.” Annie narrowed her eyes, the chilling blue of her irises glowing dangerously.  


“Yes, as brothers. Nothing more. Do you want to know how I know this? Because I know how I feel. And I know-” Leon’s voice cracks, tears burning his eyes already. 

‘Goddammit.’ He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I know how he feels about me. We’re brothers. And that’s all we’ve ever and will be.”  
“So you do admit that you love him. And I know that you do.” Annie smiled sadly, “That little persistent kid has somehow gotten in under the wire.”  


Leon chuckled bitterly, “You’re pretty persistent yourself, you know that?”  


“Come on Le. I’m surprised no one else has called you out on your shit. Mom and Dad could tell how you feel about him. They’ve known for years and they really thought that you would have made your move by know. But I guess you loved Nickolas more.”  


“I want Nicky happy. And I want Felix to be happy. And they’re happiest together.”  


“And that's what happened, huh?” Annie asked doubtfully.  


“Yes! And that’s all that’s happened! Now go congratulate your brother for finally having something good happen to him or leave. No more bullshit, Annie.”  


“Admit the truth. You love him, don't you?”  


Something in Leon broke.  


“Just shut the fuck up! I’m tired of this mind game you’re trying to play. I gave you the chance to see Nicky and now you’ve wasted it.” Leon snapped, “In fact, I’m pretty sure you’re wasted yourself. You always did copy Mom.”  


“Answer the question, Le.”  


“Fine! Yes! I love him! Are you happy now? I’ve kept it to myself for years because I’ve always known that Nicky has loved him and life has dealt Nicky a pretty shitty hand. I wanted Nicky to be happy and I knew the best way was to set them up together. Besides, Felix told me years ago about how he felt about Nicky. The way he spoke about him-” 

Tears ran down Leon’s as he choked on his words, “I… I knew I never stood a chance. So I would check up on their feelings for each other, making sure they still both felt the same way and tried to encourage them.”  


Annie takes a step forward but Leon holds out his arm, “No. Stop it. Don't try to play the sympathy card now. You pushed too far this time Annie. Just leave. Now. Please.”  


“Le-”  


“Annie, stop this back and forth game. I don’t have the patience for it.”  


He turns around and walks back from where he came from.  


‘I’ll just ask where the restroom is.’

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first time putting something I've written online, but it's the first time I've posted on archive. I hope y'all liked it! Please comment and tell me what I could do better and what y'all thought in general!


End file.
